ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zaigorg
|Zaigōgu|lit. "Sin Suffering"}} is a kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman as the main antagonist. Subtitle: History Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Long ago, Zaigorg was sealed away by a team of ancient giants (including an alternate Tiga) in an ancient ruin in Area A2 and he stayed that way until a greedy treasure hunter named Carlos Kurosaki took the ball that sealed the monster, believing it to be a priceless treasure, and unintentionally freed the monster from its prison. After rampaging throughout the countryside near the ruins, he was immediately met with opposition by Ultraman X, but he held the upper hand against him due to his mace hand and tough hide. X then transformed into his Exceed X form to try to relinquish all of the negative energy from the monster with his Exceed X Slash, but Zaigorg batted him away with his tail at the last minute and fired his Bloody Flooding at him, causing Daichi to separate from X, the Ultra to break down, and his X Devizer infected, preventing him from transforming. With that chore done, Zaigorg burrowed underground to fight another day. Zaigorg travelled underground and reappeared in Area S-2 to destroy Carlos Communications and the stone that imprisoned him in the first place to avoid being imprisoned ever again. Once again, the monster was met with opposition after being forced to emerge from underground thanks to Cyber Gomora and he had to deal with him and the Xio Musketty systems. After enduring attacks from the powered vehicles (With Red King and King Joe powered attacks), the cybernetic monsters' attacks, and the electrical field meant to contain him, Zaigorg used his spines to defeat Cyber Gomora and summon his minions, Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza, at the same time. With those obstacles taken care of, all three of them proceeded to rampage throughout Tokyo but Xio refused to give up and continued to attack him from both the air and the ground, but even when having his mouth stuffed with cotton candy, Zaigorg just kept on rampaging throughout the night with his minions. But suddenly, the three of them came face to face with not only the recently revived Ultraman X, but also Ultraman and Tiga, the Ultras who sealed him in the first place. The two forces then collided with each other in an all out brawl with the Ultras received assistance from Xio. While Antlar and Golza were destroyed by Tiga and Ultraman respectively, X countered Zaigorg's techniques with his own and seemingly destroyed the monstrosity with the Xanadium Ray. He then got back up, revealed his chest mouth and tendrils, and used them to suck the energy out of all three Ultras to become stronger, all the while sending five Tsurugi Demaagas to major cities all across the planet. Just when all hope seemed hope for Daichi and the others, the Cyber Cards of Ultraman and Tiga appeared in front of Daichi and he loaded them with his X Deviser, turning them into the the X Beta Capsule and X Spark Lens respectively, and combining them to form the Beta Spark and debuted his new Beta Spark Armor. X used his new powers to gain the upper hand over Zaigorg by cutting off his tendrils and his mace hand and even using his Cyber Wings to give Ultramen Zero, Max, Nexus, Victory, and Ginga (who were somehow transformed from their Cyber Card forms) the strength they needed to kill all the Demaagas they fought. Zaigorg then prepared to fire a more powerful Hell's Relieve from his chest mouth as a last resort, but X survived the attack without a scratch and fired his Beta Spark Arrow at the ancient monstrosity's chest, ending his reign of terror for good. Trivia *Zaigorg is the second Kaiju whose Cyber Power is the maximum 25/25 rating, the first being Greeza. Like the former monster, Zaigorg also shares the same motif to Ultraman X, as its chest mouth opens to reveal an "X"-shaped formation. *Zaigorg's eye design is based on Arch Belial, while the thorns on its back resembles the Toho monster Varan. As the previous annual movie's antagonist was Etelgar, a humanoid villain, Zaigorg is made to be monstrous. *As Zaigorg's motives came from hell (commonly that of Buddhism mythology), many of its relations are as follows: **Name: , the Japanese for "hell", it is also romanized as ZIGOKU. **Horn: demon **Right hand mace (Gorg Regjis): Oni's Kanabō **Tail: Jigsaw **Mouth: , one of the Hells of Beppu. **Eyes: Refers to Avici (known in Japanese as or ), one of the Eight Great Hells where prisoners spent in eternity tormented by a fire-breathing 64-eyed demon. **Back: Mountains of needles. *Additionally, as the movie celebrated the 50th anniversary of Ultra Series, Zaigorg's motif also corresponds to the past enemies in the original Ultraman. As shown: **Eyes: Alien Baltan **Face: Neronga **Chest: Greenmons **Tentacles and tail: Suflan (Additionally in real life, the props used to portray Zaigorg's tentacles are actually modified props of Suflan made for attraction purposes.) **Arms: Red King *Director Kiyotaka Taguchi stated the Xlugger is ineffective against Zaigorg as Daichi's emotions are beyond comprehension, relating to his stated origins (that being hell). Ultraman Geed Zaigorg reappeared in episode 18 of Ultraman Geed where he was summoned by Kei Fukuide via his Riser in a Kaiju Capsule to take on a Dada in his own personalized Legionoid. While he was overwhelmed by the robot at first with his close quarters combat, Zaigorg quickly fought back and overwhelmed it with his own moveset. Eventually, Zaigorg bit on the robot's drill, knocked him away with a punch from his club, and destroyed it with his Bloody Flooding, subsequently killing the Dada in the process. Things got worse when Kei joined Zaigorg by his side by becoming Thunder Killer. Riku Asakura then transformed into Ultraman Geed in his Primitive form to fight them. Throughout the fight, Geed managed to hold his own against the two kaiju with his experience, skill, and athleticism at first, even though they outnumbered him, but the two of them ganged up on Geed and held on him on the ropes with their teamwork. In order to stack up to their levels, Geed transformed into his Royal-Mega Master form. While he was in this form, Geed was able to hold both kaiju at bay with his sword while swiftly and majestically dodging their attacks. The Ultra then defeated Zaigorg by utilizing Ultraman Jack's Ultra Capsule with his King Sword, and firing his Lance Spark at the latter, destroying him in the process. Trivia *Zaigorg is the first monster out of Kei's Kaiju Capsule summons not to be a robot. *As of Geed, the Ultras who defeated Zaigorg are users of two Ultramen powers combined into a single form, and defeated by an energy beam that penetrated its chest. *In aftermath of Ultraman Geed, Zaigorg's suit would be modified into Snake Darkness. Data : Zaigorg can shoot a red electric beam from his mouth. A single shot was enough to defeat Ultraman X and damage his X Devizer. **Burrowing: By firing the beam at the ground, Zaigorg can create a pool of red liquid which he can use to burrow underground. *Devil Clone Beasts Creation: Zaigorg can reveal two, Tsurugi Demaaga-like blades from his back and fire these protrusions. They can cause damage to enemies as well as being able to summon Devil Clone Beasts once they hit the ground. *Chest Mouth: Zaigorg can open his chest to reveal his chest mouth. ** : Zaigorg can fire an energy beam from his chest. It rivals X's Xanadium Ray in power. ***Powered Up Hell's Relieve: Used as a last resort tactic, Zaigorg can unleash a stronger variant of its signature beam by charging it beforehand. **Chest Tendrils: Zaigorg has two extra tendrils with drill-like ends that can be fired from his chest at will to grab opponents. ***Energy Absorption: Using these tendrils, Zaigorg can absorb the energy of the victim(s). This in turn makes him stronger. *Spine Projectiles: After charging up, Zaigorg can release the spines on his back. These then fly forward to be used as single-spiked projectiles. * : Zaigorg's right arm is tipped with mace-like weapons which he can use to bludgeon opponents or cause destruction. **Red Lightning Empowerment: This hand can also be empowered by the aforementioned red lightning for more damage and destruction. Hide Z.gif|Tough Hide Tail.gif|Tail Red Lightning Ray.gif|Bloody Flooding Burrowing.gif|Burrowing Back Spines.gif|Devil Clone Beasts Creation Chest_mouth.png|Chest Mouth Chest Beam.gif|Hell's Relieve Empowered Chest Beams.gif|Powered Up Hell's Relieve Chest Tendrils.gif|Chest Tendrils and Energy Absorption Spine Projectile.gif|Spine Projectiles Tumblr_o0n360LPH71s2jfn0o1_500.gif|Gorg Regjis Red Lightning Empowerment.gif|Red Lightning Empowerment - Cyber= Cyber Zaigorg :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 25/25 :;Powers and Weapons * : Cyber Zaigorg's right arm is tipped with mace-like weapons which he can use to bludgeon opponents or cause destruction. }} id:Zaigorg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman X Category:Movie Villains Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju